With friends like these
by rosie-sky
Summary: Alejandro and Duncan get taken in by the cops. Who bails them out and what did Duncan do? Alejandro/Gwen Duncan/Izzy


Title-With friends like these...

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Summary-Duncan and Alejandro get arrested. Who bails them out? And what did they do in the first place?

Notes- Something I wrote out of boredom.

* * *

"Damn, that was fun!" Duncan yelled out as he ran down the streets. Alejandro ran behind him, frowning.

"How is this fun? We could get arrested!" The Latino yelled back. The delinquent laughed and turned his head back to look at his friend.

"You mean _we'll get_ arrested."

"Why me? I didn't do anything. You did."

"You're an accessory." The delinquent told him.

"And you, mi amigo, are an idiot."

"So you'll get arrested for accessorizing an idiot."

"Estupido."

"Relax. We probably won't get caught."

"You better hope we don't. Or you're dead. Understand? Muerto."

"Relax man," the punk hurried his pace, "I know a shortcut back home."

The two hurried their pace and turned the block, unfortunately the police beat them there.

"Oh crap." Duncan muttered.

"Damn." The Latino muttered.

"Hands above your heads." The cop told them. They raised their hands and the cop approached them. He placed them both in handcuffs.

"You two are under arrest." The cop was cut off by Duncan.

"You have the right to remain silent, yada yada yada, anything you say can and will be used, yada yada yada."

"Duncan!" Alejandro cut in.

"Yeah, Al?"

"Shut up! Don't make things worst."

The delinquent rolled his eyes. The policeman, who was angry at being interrupted frowned. He dragged them to his car and opened the passenger seat side.

"Get in there. And don't say a word." The cop hissed.

Once they were in the car, the cop slammed the door shut.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to get caught today." Duncan said casually.

"Shut up. You're the worst."

* * *

The cell door shut. Alejandro and Duncan sat on the bench. The cop walked away from the cell and sat on his desk.

"Hey dude." The punk called out. The Latino groaned.

"What is it?" the policeman asked.

"Don't we get our one phone call?" he asked.

"Of course."

"So... can I make the call now?"

"No. You will wait until I finish this paperwork."

"Why?"The delinquent asked.

"Oh because I don't like you. Now be quiet."

Duncan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Alejandro.

"This is entirely your fault." The Latino told him. The punk just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, everything is always my fault."

"It is your fault that I am stuck here in a cell, waiting to get my one phone call for something I didn't do!"

"You know, getting arrested isn't as bad as you make it out to be?"

"How's that?" The Latino asked his friend. The delinquent thought for awhile.

"Well?"

Duncan smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I've got nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"So who are you going to call to bail you out?" Duncan asked him.

"I know I am not calling any member of my family. So I don't know who to call."

"You're not going to call your girlfriend?"

"I really don't want to call her. Who are you going to call?"

"Haven't thought of someone yet."

"Well who'd you call last time?" Alejandro asked him.

"Noah and Lindsay."

"Why?" Alejandro asked.

"I just call random people to come bail me out."

"I have no comment."

They sat there in silence until the policeman walked over to them.

"You," he pointed to Alejandro, "you come with me and make your phone call." He looked at Duncan. "You stay here and stay quiet." He warned.

Alejandro got up and followed the cop out.

* * *

The cop and Alejandro walked to the phones.

"Make your call. I'll be right over there."

Sighing, Alejandro picked the phone up and dialed a familiar number.

It rang about five times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"Bryan, hey, it's Alejandro. Is your sister still there?"

"Yeah, you called in time she was just about to leave."

"Put her on please."

"Sure,"Gwen's brother put his hand over the phone, "Gwen! Phone for you!."

The Latino heard the Goth sigh.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Gwen, it's me."

"Alejandro? Why are you calling me at my mother's house?"

"Because my little arándana you turn your cell phone off hen you go to your mother's house."

"That's true. So what do you need?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to come to the police station."

"What happened? Did Duncan get arrested again?" she asked.

"Sí, something like that."

"Why do I have a feeling there's more ?"

"Because there is more."

"Go on."

"I got arrested with him."

Moments of silence passed and he didn't hear her.

"Gwen?" The Latino asked carefully.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Before he could say anything, Gwen hung up.

'Great', he thought to himself, 'she's pissed off.' He put the phone on the receiver and called out to the cop.

"I'm done."

The two walked back to the cell. The cop opened the door and Alejandro walked back in.

"Hey, who'd you call?" he asked.

"Gwen."

"Damn it I was gonna call her. And I thought you didn't want to call her?"

"I had no choice."

"Well now who am I going to call?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Just call someone. Why don't you call _your _girlfriend?" The Latino suggested.

"I would but knowing Izzy, she probably isn't home right now."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Alejandro said. The delinquent rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he got up, "I'll call someone."

"Come on buddy I don't have all day." The policeman told him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

The cop just glared at him. Duncan left with the cop and Alejandro sighed.

'I wonder who he's going to call.' He thought.

* * *

"I'll be over here. You get one phone call. So make it a good one." The policeman told Duncan.

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill." He told the cop as he picked up the phone.

He dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lindsay. How are you?"

"Oh, hi Doug. I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. Could you do me a favor?"

"I guess so."

"Can you bail me out again?"

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Hold on, let me ask Noah."

"Okay." He waited a few seconds but this time Noah spoke.

"No Duncan. We bailed you out last time."

"Really? You won't help me?"

"Nope. Learn your lesson; people aren't going to bail you out every time you get in trouble. Good luck." The bookworm told him before hanging up. Frowning he hung up the phone. The delinquent turned to the policeman.

"Can I have one more phone call?"

"No."

"Fine. Just take me back to the cell."

"Don't tell me what to do. Now walk." They walked back in silence. Once he was back inside Alejandro asked.

"Who'd you call?"

"Lindsay and Noah."

"What did they say?"

"Noah said they won't bail me out this time."

"Que bueno." The Latino muttered.

"So how much longer do we have to wait?"

"Who knows," Duncan said, "I once spent a night here."

"Well that's reassuring."

"Look on the bright side. Gwen's on her way here. Shouldn't be to long for you to wait."

"Yeah but she's pissed."

"Sucks to be you."

"Quiet amigo."

* * *

An hour later, the policeman in charge opened the cell door.

"Alright. You two are set to go."

"Wait... both of us?" Duncan asked.

"Yes. Now go, or do you want to stay in here?"

"No we're good." Alejandro said. They walked out of the cell.

"Come with me." Duncan and Alejandro followed the policeman out to where Gwen and Izzy were waiting for them.

The Latino ran over to his girlfriend and hugged her.

"Mi amor, I've never been so happy to see you."

The pretty Goth raised an eyebrow.

"Wait,that came out wrong."

"I know what you meant."

"Izzy, what are you doing here?"

The red head laughed.

"Bailing you out silly."

"Oh thank god."

"You're just lucky I got a hold of her Duncan." Gwen told him.

"And thank you."

"What were you two arrested for anyway?"

Duncan and Alejandro looked at each other.

"Well," the Latino said, "I wasn't in the store with him so I didn't see anything. What did you do?"

They all turned to the delinquent.

The policeman walked up to them and smiled apologetically.

"Seems that they didn't do anything wrong after all. There was a mix up and I got the wrong guys. My partner just caught the guys."

"You keep us here for 4 hours and we didn't do anything?" Alejandro asked. Gwen put her hand on his shoulder.

"Can I get my money back?" Gwen asked the cop.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"I knew getting arrested for smashing an ice cream cone on someones face seemed off."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I panicked."

"Aye."

"Well I left macaroni in the car so I'll wait for you there Duncan." The red head said as she walked out of the police station.

"Can we go eat something? I'm starving."

"Sure. Let me just get my money."

Alejandro turned to Duncan.

"Today was kind of fun. If you if you take away the stress of it all."

"See I told you. We should do it again sometime."

"Don't even think about it." He said as he went to look for Gwen. Duncan just stood there.

* * *

Notes- And that's that. Don't tell me it sucked, I know it did.


End file.
